transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Dipper Pines
Dipper Pines, also known as Alcor the Dreambender, is a demon that once used to be a rather normal human boy, transformed during the events of the Transcendence. His close relationship to his twin sister is an important aspect of his entire sense of being, using her and later on her husband, children, descendants and reincarnations to anchor himself to sanity and remind him what it is like to be human. Appearance During his sister's life, Dipper ages alongside her, keeping himself 1-2 inches taller. He has messy brown hair and glowing yellow eyes with black scleras. As he ages he develops sharpened teeth, pointed ears, and wings, making him look more demonic. He wears a black suit with a top hat, black gloves, and black shoes. Over time, he starts to stray away from the triangle theme that was taken from Bill Cipher, and more towards a star motif that fits his own demon alias. Under certain circumstances, such as intense rage, Dipper takes on an even more demonic form in which the entirety of his body darkens to a black silhouette crisscrossed with golden lines in a pattern reminiscent of bricks. He also possesses an object form in the shape of a one eyed star. History Pre-Transcendence Before the Transcendence, Dipper was a normal human boy with a love for uncovering secrets. Spending the summer with his twin sister at their Great Uncle Stan's house in Gravity Falls, the two spent the summer solving mysteries and uncovered something far beyond their own ability to understand. Post-Transcendence After the Transcendence, Dipper became the demon Alcor, having absorbed Bill Cipher's remaining energy into him. At first, only Mabel could see him, but as his power grew, more people could view him without a physical form. With his powers over dreams and the Mindscape, he becomes the focus of cults and summons from people all over the world. After many a millennium, he achieves god-like powers. After the universe is dead and devoid of life, he would create it anew. His flock would become the new demons and angels, and he would re-enter the cycle of reincarnation. Personality In many ways, Dipper retains the personality he had when he was a human boy. For a demon, he can be quite caring when it comes to summons regarding children, and he still enjoys spending time with his sister Mabel and her family. However, Dipper can often display a more menacing and morbid side of his personality at times since becoming a demon, and if pushed too far, can even lose himself to these feelings for a time. His personality changes greatly over the course of his immortality, going through periods of more cruel and typical demonic reigns that are always connected with a lack of human interaction. He tends to be the worst in between Mabel's lifetimes, but reconnecting with her - and others - always slowly brings back his more human side. Dipper has no interest in romantic or sexual relationships (aromantic and sex-neutral asexual) - though it's unclear if this was a forced change outside of his control due to his transformation, if he was that way all along, or he subconsciously avoids those relationships willingly due to feeling inadequate for such a thing as a demon now. However, he is perfectly capable of platonic love, and forms many close friendships over the centuries. Relationships Mabel Pines He is extremely close with his twin sister, so much so that Mabel is the only one who can see Dipper in his younger years as a demon within the Mindscape. She refuses to pretend her brother is not there, even if it brings ridicule and fear from others. During his demonic episodes, it is often Mabel who is the first one on the scene to bring her brother back to sanity. Even though he is no longer human, Mabel never treats him any differently. This is sometimes bothersome to Dipper, due to the fact that he is a demon now and he could very easily be a danger to her if anything were to go wrong. Stanley Pines Stanley is his great-uncle. He and his sister spent the summer at his home in Gravity Falls, Oregon and with him tried to stop Bill Cipher. Stanford Pines Stanford is initially distrustful of Dipper, him being a demon and all. However, he jumps on the opportunity to learn more about the supernatural through his grand nephew. While Dipper has mixed feelings about being treated as something of a lab-rat at times, he remains eager to please his long time idol. Henry Pines Henry is Mabel's husband, and therefore Dipper's brother in law. They're extremely close, often calling each other "brother" sincerely, and being prime confidants. Being timid and skittish, it takes him quite a long time to warm up to the idea of Dipper being a demon; but he warms up to Dipper as an individual instantly, which is what pulls him through to completely accepting his brother-in-law for everything that he is. Acacia Pines Dipper loves her as if she were if own daughter. Mabel even says that he subconsciously thinks that the triplets are his kids. He really cares for Acacia and is often worried about her being so reckless, which is why he tries again and again to make her understand that she has to be more careful, especially around demons. She was involved in an accident later in life causing the impromptu removal of an eye, which Dipper still felt guilty for not being able to stop. Willow Pines Hank Pines Gideon Gleeful Dipper and Gideon maintain their antagonistic relationship to an extent during Dipper's early years as Alcor, although to a lesser degree because of Dipper's new found powers. Gideon's main appearance after the Trancendence was when he kidnapped the Pines Family and tries to torture, bind and even crucify Alcor. After Gideon's inevitable death later on, Dipper eventually loses his grudge over the events and doesn't really interfere with subsequent reincarnations. Bill Cipher The reason why Dipper is a demon, and after the absorption of his power, Dipper is sometimes seen destroying the Bill Ciphers of other universe and ending their Weirdmaggedons, as well as freaking out when he has similar looks to Bill and "Bill-thoughts" such as the classic "pain is hilarious". Cassandra Locklear Dipper treats Cassie much like he treated his niblings while she's young. As she gets older, she continues to stay very close friends with him, often going on impromptu ice cream runs with him in the dead of night. Malala Malala is a young girl of Middle Eastern descent whom, long after Mabel's death, helps repair Dipper's old sweaters. Toby Dipper hates Bill and his soul for ruining various things, such as the events during the Transcendence that caused him to become a demon, and the Ian incident. At first Dipper doesn't like Toby, and just wants to enjoy watching karma do its work. However, after watching Toby for a while, he starts to feel sorry for him and takes him in. He tells himself that he is taking care of Toby and spoiling him to make sure that Toby doesn't start acting like Bill, but he actually genuinely cares about Toby (although he won't admit it). He later on even allows him to take care of Maddie, one of Mabel's reincarnations, which demonstrates just how much he really trusts Toby. When they first meet, Toby is scared of Alcor, and expresses guilt for what he did in his past lives. Eventually Toby grows to love Dipper, and knows Dipper truly cares for him. Mark and Anna Pines Dipper's parents. Since his transformation into a demon, their relationship has tended to be awkward at best. Despite this, Dipper still cares about his parents, and they still care about him. Belle Sterling A Mabel reincarnation and Dipper's later adoptive sister. Lionel Sterling Long after the death of Mabel, Dipper would find something in Lionel that could never quite fin Mark or Anna- a parent that truly, and completely accepted him for what he was, and was willing to treat him as Dipper. Nothing more or less. Pacifica Northwest Their relationship is of a teasing, somewhat antagonistic nature, but bears a tangible undercurrent of good humor, on Alcor's part. Pacifica secretly likes Dipper more than she lets on. Wendy Corduroy Though he's gotten over his childhood crush on her, they remain good friends. Having known Dipper and Mabel pre-transcendence, she was there to support him after his transformation, even if she couln't see him most of the time like Mabel could. Over the years, their friendship would only grow stronger, until her death. Things got more complex there. Powers Dipper has basically all the abilities that Bill had, such as summoning blue flames on a whim, entering people's dreams, and possessing a limited form of omniscience. However, in general, he is much stronger - if not solely due to the fact that he was once human, and retains a natural affinity for the physical plane. For example, most binding circles that should restrain even the most powerful of demons can be easily broken by Dipper. As a demon, he obviously has the Sight, and is an Empath, like Willow. Additionally, unlike most normal demons, after only a century or so he gains the power to maintain a corporeal form whenever he chooses. Eventually, he gains the means to travel between worlds and dimensions, but he prefers to make as little use of it as possible, as the energy tole is immense (and he fears he may see an ideal world he wishes to escape to, and leave the souls of his loved ones behind in his home universe). Though he originally inherited the powers of a typical dream demon, Dipper quickly evolves to encompass just about any demonic talent - stemming from his power of dreams, now brought into reality due to his affinity for the physical realm. He still has his strong and weak points though, and is generally affected more by things specifically made to target dream demons. His overall raw power continues to build and build over the centuries, until he reaches the point where he can no longer be considered a demon, but is rather a god. It continues to grow exponentially from there, reaching and exceeding truly apocalyptic levels. Most unfortunately, it comes with the side effect of not allowing him to interact with the physical world the way he used to. Along with his powers, Dipper inherits a flock of demon sheep as his familiars. Known Reincarnations Fisher Imamu Penelope Argus Cypress Demons Zadkiel the Merciful Dipper is seen taking down Zadkiel the Merciful during one of their summons in front of Henry and an unconscious Mabel, and after he is seen taking out two of Zadkiel sets of wings and one of their mouths(after losing a hand and being covered in cuts), Dipper pulls out his heart and heats it in front of Zadkiel and Henry while Zadkiel feels every bite, saying that Mabel and Henry are his and belong to him. Afardow the Prideful Afardow the Prideful, an elitist demon, tries to kill Dipper and destroy Gravity Falls after he has the thought that Dipper is -will be finished later- Trivia * He hates Twin Souls with a burning passion. * Yggdrasil Root (otherwise known as Dipnip) causes him to act like a cat. * While Dipnip and Twin Souls are used to tease him a lot, it's all with consent and good humor. * He's under massive amounts of denial about how much he cares about Toby, citing that he's only taking care of him just to make sure he doesn't become his past self. Basically a tsundere. * His sanity is under a lot of question, especially in later years and in-between Mizar reincarnations. * In some cases, he is known to possess a cane sword. * He plays the violin, really well too. * He's asexual and aromantic. * He sometimes has a short ponytail. * Dream catchers stick to him like flypaper, due to his dream demon status. * He can use his symbol as a peephole. Wherever his star is, he can see thorough it, regardless of his current location. * He has an object form; a star. ** The triplets have tried to use him as the star on top of the Christmas tree. It worked about as well as you'd think. Gallery Category:Demon Category:Characters Category:Pines